Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid type heating system capable of heating air and water together.
Description of the Related Art
Compared to an internal combustion engine vehicle, a short per-charge range is a disadvantage to an electric vehicle. This is caused by a limitation on a capacity of a mounted battery.
In particular, as a battery power has to be shared with an air conditioning system in a winter heating season, a capacity of a battery to be used for driving decreases further. Accordingly, the per-charge range in the winter heating season decreases further. Specifically, when the air conditioning system is operated under an outdoor temperature of 0 degree in the winter heating season, it is known that the per-charge range decreases to 65% degree.
A battery has different capacities depending on an operation temperature so that battery capacity decreases under a low ambient temperature such as a winter. Thus, the per-charge range decreases further. Specifically, the battery capacity decreases to 75% degree under the ambient temperature 0 degree and the battery capacity may decrease to 50% degree under the ambient temperature of minus 25 degrees.
On the other hand, a conventional electric vehicle employs a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) heater in an air conditioning system for a heating. Such PTC heater has a problem that much power of 5.6 kW is consumed so that the battery capacity needed for driving is greatly decreased as described above. This PTC has also a problem that efficiency is low under a low temperature environment such as temperature of minus 10 degrees.
To solve these problems, it is necessary to develop a technology of carrying out heating without using a battery in an electric vehicle. It is also necessary to develop a technology of heating a battery so that battery capacity does not decrease under a condition of a low ambient air temperature.
To carry out indoor heating and battery heating together, it is necessary to heat air and to heat cooling water together. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a hybrid type heating system capable of heating air and water (cooling water) together.
On the other hand, the hybrid type heating system capable of heating the air and the water together is required by not only the electric vehicle but also the other technical fields.
For example, in an outdoor camping, there are some requirements to use indoor heating and hot water together, the hybrid type heating system capable of heating the air and the water together is needed to satisfy the requirements.